Deviation
by RainDragon28
Summary: "None of this would've happened—and I mean NONE of it—if I had never shot Toothless down in the first place." Storming out of the Great Hall, Hiccup is given the chance to see what his life would be like if he'd never disobeyed Gobber's order that fateful night he should've met Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea in mind a while ago, but then when season 6 came out, ''Darkest Night'' worked perfectly to write this. Just as a warning, this story is highly based off from Trollhunters, ''Unbecoming''. I guess that's all... man, I really have no notes.**

 **So I guess enjoy and don't hate me.**

* * *

''ENOUGH!'' bellowed Hiccup, silencing the whole room. He'd had just about enough of hearing his team arguing over things that would lead to nowhere at all. There were way more pressing concerns, and guessing over how life on Berk would've been if they'd never left for Dragon's Edge wasn't one of them. ''All of you, enough!''

His friends' eyes all turned on him the moment he opened his mouth, and the bewildered stares were relatively satisfying. Even the twins had shrunk away at his shout with no additional comment. But Hiccup already felt too guilty about his father's state to care right now.

''This is all pointless.'' he continued, walking towards the group. He noticed their concerned expressions, Astrid's most of all. But he had something to say and he wanted to get it inside their heads. ''It doesn't matter if we stayed or left.''

Tuffnut cocked an eyebrow, exchanging gaze with his sister. ''Thought that was the game we were playing.'' he said, gesturing with his hands. ''You know? 'What would've happened if we had never left.'''

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears and decided to make himself clear, once and for all. He looked straight into the male twin's eyes, the feels catching up to him. ''It's not a game, Tuffnut!'' he said, his gaze trailing on to the other riders, making sure they understood this was a message for all of them. ''It's not a dream. It's not a way of life. It's reality. It actually happened.

We trained the dragons, we left Berk, and my father is on his deathbed because of it...'' His voice chocked at the last part. ''because of me.''

Astrid attempted to make a move to have him stop blaming it all on himself, but Hiccup refused to hear it.

''None of this would've happened—and I mean _none_ of it—if I had never shot down Toothless in the first place.'' he declared, turning around to face his dragon who growled softly back at him in protest.

An uneasy silence filled the Great Hall where the riders exchanged preoccupied thoughts on their leader's quiet wish.

''You know it. I know it. Berk knows it. Everyone knows it!'' said Hiccup, looking over each member of his team individually without regard of how they felt about this. He shifted his eyes on Toothless who angled his head, burbling softly to his rider. ''Even knows it.''

Without expecting any sort of confrontation from them, Hiccup stormed out of the Great Hall. He was aware that Astrid had made a move to follow him but quickly stopped herself, which he was grateful for. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He wanted to be left alone.

Thinking about his sick father as he crossed the massive doors, Hiccup suddenly sensed pain building up inside like raging fire and a scent of smoke filled his nostrils. It all happened too quickly for his mind to register every detail, but he did feel the unpleasant sensation tear at his chest, and a blinding light as suddenly all he saw. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but before he ever could, a blanket of blackness enveloped him.

…

 _Smoke._

Hiccup woke up in his bed, startled by what had just happened. He sat up straight, gasping for breath and felt in middle with both hands where the pain had built up most. When he realized he had no injuries, he signed in relief. Yet, something felt strange…

Backing up a few steps, he lowered his gaze down at his tunic.

 _Weird,_ he thought. He saw no reason why Gothi decided to change his clothe. He couldn't remember how long he'd been out, but he surely knew he wasn't sick and therefore there was no need to switch his red tunic to his old green one he'd worn for years.

A choking smell reminded him how he'd waken up so early. He saw to dawn light coming from the cracks in the roof, suggesting it was still night. If there was a fire, he had to stop it.

''Toothless.'' he called to his bud, but as his eyes reached the corner of his loft, the spot was empty. Even his dragon's stone bed wasn't at its place.

Hiccup frowned and got up. That's when the realization of something awfully wrong hit him. He could _feel_ his left foot. He'd spent so much time with Gobber practicing to balance his weight on his prosthetic. How was that even possible?

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes reached his foot, his breathing quickening uncontrolably. He backed up, bumping into the side of his bed where he lost balance and half fell half sat.

''This cannot be happening..!'' he said to himself, placing his hand on his forehead while lifting his foot to be sure he wasn't dreaming. But he could sense every toe, suggesting this was all very real. ''I should be missing a leg!''

Freaking out, Hiccup sped downstairs.

''Dad!'' he called to his father, expecting him to be lying in his bed next to the fire pit where he'd seen him last. But there was no bed and certainly no Stoick.

''What is going on right now?'' he asked to no one in particular, given the house was completely empty. He ran both hands through his hair, disturbed by everything happening around here. ''My dad is _sick_! And _I_ should only have _one_ leg!''

A sudden roar he recognized belonging to a Monstrous Nightmare followed by a man's cry brought his attention to the door. Concerned, Hiccup approached the entrance and threw the door wide open, only to be given the sight of an angry Nightmare passing by, lighting everything in its path on fire, including the Viking it was chasing before it noticed Hiccup. It twisted its head around, and with no hesitation, fired in his direction, forcing the heir to shut the door before he was roasted alive.

Hiccup pressed his back against the door as it suffered the wrath of the dragon's fire. He recalled four years ago facing the exact same scene, only he never knew about the future. At that moment, he understood what was going on. He'd lived everything up to the day he wondered if things would've been better if he'd never taken that shot on Toothless, only in his 15 year-old self before he ever did.

Hiccup shook his head and swung the door wide to avoid grazing the embers on the front of the door. He made a run for the forge, almost running into several Vikings on his way. Gobber had been the first to come to mind, and he had to reach him right now. He just hoped he wasn't the only one living this.

He had no time to admire the flying creatures descending from the darkness above to set aflame the village like he had last time, saving him much time. He crossed warriors heading into battle, and when they saw him, all he could hear were:

''What are you doing here?!''

''Get inside!''

''What are you doing out?!''

''Get back inside!''

He received many complaints as he sped through this red hell. He wasn't used to be bossed around anymore. He was leader of the Dragon Riders, _and_ would probably soon be acting Chief given his father's state. He thought for a second how far he'd come from this day to the one he'd just arrived from before waking up here.

But those thoughts were soon drowned when he felt someone grab the back of his fur vest and lift him off the ground, pulling him out of the way of a Deadly Nadder's blast just in time.

''Hiccup!'' roared Stoick the Vast, holding him up. '' What are you doing out? Get inside!''

Hiccup barely recognized his father, slightly younger and _not_ sick. He was glad to see him on his feet and fighting once again. Emotions decided to surface at that moment, and Hiccup stared back at Stoick as he shoved him out of danger. But the feeling wasn't mutual as he ordered him away.

Just like all those years ago, Hiccup defined that direct command and ran for the forge where Gobber was hammering the same old sword. So Stoick did not seem to have lived everything after the war. He prayed to the Gods he's get his ex-mentor by his side.

Hiccup crashed into the workshop at full speed, his leg as healthy as it had been before the Red Death, giving him no trouble.

''Oh!'' said Gobber as his apprentice passed by. ''Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!''

 _Same old Gobber,_ thought Hiccup, leaning on his knees for breath. He remembered he'd answered something that'd made you have pity on him, but he said nothing this time. His attention trailed outside at the raging battle. They were still at war with the dragons… and Gobber was still making weapons, not fixing dragon teeth.

''Come on! These weapons aren't gonna sharpen themselves, you know.'' called Gobber from his station, shoving him a dull sword, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Hiccup gasped, the blade locked between both his arms and chest. He didn't remember swords being _this_ heavy.

Alright, so clealry, Gobber wasn't experiencing what he was. So that left the gang to try next. Wasting no time, Hiccup dropped the weapon on the ground, his determined eyes locked outside as he searched for any of his friends. But he was lifted off the ground once again before he ever reached the exit.

''Oh, come on...'' he mumbled under his breath. Gobber's hook held him up from his vest just like Stoick had, and Hiccup had about enough of being treated like this. He didn't need to relive all of the shame.

''Where do you think you're going?'' demanded Gobber, putting him back down away from the entrance. They didn't need another disaster. ''Warriors need their axes and swords sharpened. Now! I know how much you want to go out there and make your mark. And you'll get your chance, eventually. But to do that, you need to stop all... _this._ ''

Hiccup looked at himself and back at the blacksmith in disbelief. ''But you just gestured to...'' he began, trailing off as he realized he was speaking his exact same words. ''all of me.''

''That's it!'' continued Gobber, all too cheerful that he'd gotten it. Hiccup's thoughts ran like the wind and he reached a fist to his chin. He knew what the man was going to say next and mutely spoke the words at the same time as his ex-mentor. ''Stop being all of you.''

Hiccup inhaled slowly. ''So you have no idea that I'm a Dragon Rider?'' he asked the blacksmith, placing both hands on his chest while looking at the man straight in the eyes.

Gobber only stared at the boy.

 _And now he must think I've gone mad..._ he thought.

''Yah must've received a mace to the head on your way here, Hiccup.'' commented Gobber, carrying on with his duties. He picked off where he'd left before he'd gone chasing after Hiccup and hammered the sword's red-hot blade. ''Who would even manage to _ride_ a dragon?''

''Well,'' mumbled Hiccup, loud enough for himself only. ''You'd be surprised.''

A blast of light drew his attention to the plaza before them and saw Astrid and the gang putting out the fires with water buckets. It was strange to see them all so young, and he couldn't help but think they were all like Gustav from his other life at the same age—inexperienced and reckless.

Suddenly, an all too familiar whistling noise drew his attention to the ink-black sky, dotted of many stars.

''Night Fury! Get down!'' yelled a man out there and everybody did is suggested, placing their shields over their heads. A purple plasma blast hit the catapult ahead, turning it into an crumbling pile of boulders.

Hiccup noticed his father had been up there, and he couldn't help but worry if he'd been injured. ''Dad!'' he called, stumbling to the window of the forge. Now he couldn't see him anywhere through the smoke surrounded by flames eating at the dry grass, giving the thick clouds here and there a warm orange color.

''Man the fort, Hiccup.'' ordered Gobber, clicking a weapon to his missing arm. ''They need me out there.''

Hiccup followed him till he was out and waited on the edge to cross outside while his ex-mentor struggled to advance. Then Gobber turned around, pointed to the heir and said, ''Stay. Put. There.''

Hiccup stood in the middle of the armory, his fur vest unchanged for his leather apron like it should've been. His gaze passed the blacksmith to see his father had reappeared and was giving orders to his men. He let out a quick sigh of relief and returned to Gobber.

''You know what I mean.'' said Gobber before shouting a war cry and launching himself into battle.

The difference between now and then was that Hiccup needn't to prove himself by shooting down a dragon. He looked outside and saw his father, and turned around to look at his project that'd be used to shoot down Toothless. He returned his eyes on the chief, fighting to protect his tribe like he'd always known him for, not a sick father on his deathbed because of his son. That was enough for Hiccup to change history's course.

He took one step back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn when the battle ended. They had saved most of their supplies this time, given Hiccup hadn't been in the way. He remembered every detail from this night that had gone much differently all those years ago. He'd disobeyed Gobber's order to stay behind and that's when he'd shot Toothless down. A sudden stab of guilt swept over him, but he pushed it away. At least he'd saved his father and that was all on his mind at the moment. Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts on his huge decision and returned to the story that was never written. So he'd shot Toothless down, but then got chassed by a Monstrous Nightmare and his father had to leave his men while he saved his son which had ended terribly and gotten him grounded…

But this time it didn't follow that road. The stream had been deviated, guiding the water a new way.

Hiccup stared at his paperwork all over the walls in his small side room in the forge. Fishlegs was with him, sitting at his friend's desk while he read a small booklet, its pages covered entirely with runes.

''Oh! Hiccup! I got one.'' called Fishlegs, turning to his friend. Hiccup remembered these moments. Fishlegs would find something super interesting in his newest book and challenge him with questions about his new discoveries. ''What is the strongest metal alloy known to Vikings?''

Hiccup didn't hesitate a moment. ''Gronckle Iron, of course.'' he answered, looking at Fishlegs as if he was taking him for a fool. Then he quickly remembered he wasn't supposed to know that. ''Uh, I mean, simple Iron? I don't know, fill me in with your knowledge..!'' He placed his hand on his shoulder, attempting to avoid any sort of question before it was too late.

But as Fishlegs began filling him all in, Hiccup's attention drifted back to his surroundings.

His drawings were mostly gadgets to capture a dragon and Hiccup shivered at the thought that he'd ever wanted to kill a dragon. He just couldn't believe he was stuck in the past as well... Part of him wished he was dreaming and that he'd eventually wake up in his bed after probably having passed out walking out of the Great Hall after he spoke his thoughts to the gang. But then another was glad he'd been giving a second chance, to make a decision with the knowledge of the outcomes of his actions. He'd find a way to put an end to the war with the dragons without having to bring in the whole 'man on the back of dragons' that would lead to getting his father near death.

''I can't believe it.'' breathed Hiccup to himself, reaching a balled fist to his chin as he observed around him. ''Everything's the same… but not the same!''

Fishlegs rose his eyes from his journal that Hiccup knew was missing lots.

''What's going on with you, Hiccup?'' asked the boy Hiccup knew loved dragons more than anything in the whole world. It was strange to see him participate in fighting dragons rather than trying to have people understand that they were just trying to defend themselves. Hiccup walked out of the small room to the armory and his presently only friend followed. ''You've been acting weird all morning. I mean, you haven't even walked out of this place yet. Are you sure you're okay?''

''I don't even _know_ how to explain, Fishlegs.'' was Hiccup's only reply, gesturing with his arms to his old clothes and present leg. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and saw Astrid pass by, her same good old battle-ax resting on her shoulder as she walked. ''We should probably meet up with Astrid and talk.''

Fishlegs shifted his gaze from his friend to the blonde girl quickly. ''Astrid?'' he asked, whispering her name as if it was forbidden to talk about her. ''Are you crazy? She barely knows you exist.''

Hiccup stared into his friend's pale green eyes, remembering this wasn't the life he was used to. ''Oh, yeah… right.'' he said to himself, kind of hurt. He watched Astrid pass by, feeling weird that she never even looked at him. It was as if he was invisible. It felt like a long worn scar that's just been ripped open.

…

The sun was going down when Hiccup returned to his house. He'd been working for Gobber after Fishlegs left him to join the other teens. It felt weird to relive his life as an outcast and not a Dragon Rider who lived on an island outside the Archipelago and discovered all new species and fought Dragon Hunters and Flyers as leader of this very gang.

He was walking across the plaza when he saw Stoick leave the Great Hall a while after he ended the meeting with the best warriors in the tribe to set out on a search to find Dragon Island, again. He hadn't even been conscious at this time in his other life.

Lost in thoughts, Hiccup didn't notice Snotlout blocking his path until it was too late and bumped into the beefy kid. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered on either side of him, looking at him with bad intentions. Hiccup backed off, confused.

''Snotlout?'' said Hiccup, wondering what in the name of Thor he was playing at. ''What are you doing?''

''Uh, I do this every day, Haddock.'' mocked Snotlout, reaching both hands to his waist. ''You should be used to it by now.''

''W-what are you talking about?'' he stammered before ducking at an incoming fist.

''Wha…'' breathed Tuffnut, his eyes round just like his sister's. Hiccup never avoided Snotlout's punches. When they had him, they had him and there was no escaping for the loser.

When the two boys straightened up again, both had a bewildered expression all over their faces.

''What in the name of Thor are you doing?'' demanded Hiccup once again, spreading his arms wide for explanations. ''I'm not gonna play at this game again, Snotlout. You and the twins better get that inside your heads.'' He turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut who's jaws had dropped at hearing him give a Snotlout an order. ''And I know I'm a terrible actor, no need to say it again.'' He passed the shocked trio, satisfied enough with their reaction. He actually started liking knowing more than they did.

''You see that?'' he heard Snotlout tell Tuffnut, eyeing the heir mockingly. '' _This_ is our future chief? What a coward.''

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks, recalling the exact same words from Snotlout on Dragon's Edge. Except this time, he really meant it, and he wouldn't let him get away with that.

He doubled back, his hands balled into fists. ''Fine'' he said firmly. He approached the boy until their faces were only inches apart. He pocked his finger onto Snotlout's chest. ''You wanted this.''

Snotlout smiled, taking him poorly seriously while the twins backed away to admire the show.

He tightened his fist, ready to punch him square in the face the same way he'd done before, knowing it would leave a mark. But his anger towards Snotlout soon shifted to caution as he heard a voice he hadn't in a long time.

''Hiccup!'' called Mildew, approaching the heir with his loyal sheep, Fungus, following closely by. Hiccup turned around sharply, narrowing his eyes at the old man. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered he wasn't supposed to hate him just yet and dropped the cloudy gaze to the ground. Mildew hated dragons more than anything in the world and he wouldn't be surprised if his reason to be all the way out here involved just that.

''Yes, what can I do for you, Mildew?'' he asked, trying real hard to keep his patience down. And just when he thought he was done with this old man. At least he felt Snotlout and the twins move on, leaving him to face the complaining man on his own. He silently thanked them for their undying support, eyeing them from the corner of his eye.

''Those dragons destroyed my field again. I've been working hard all of what there was of summer for that crop to grow and now it's gone to waste! Tell your father, the _Chief_ , that if he doesn't deal with these hideous beasts soon and send a party –''

''Say no more,'' sighed Hiccup, pinching his nose bridge in annoyance. He couldn't believe he had to deal with this all over again. ''I'll leave him the message.''

…

Hiccup received the exact same speech from his father about Dragon Training. He didn't recall him being this aggressive, but he guessed he'd have to live with that now. Although as much as he hated being treated the way he was, he was glad to see him like this. He remembered he would leave in search for the Dragon Nest, so it was no surprise when he announced it. It was just like reading a book twice. He could predict almost everything that had happened with no connection to Toothless.

Dragon Training began and ended, and Hiccup was glad when the class was over. He hadn't actually presented himself to class. Anything that had to do with harming dragons and whatsoever, he wasn't interested. He'd watched from the entrance of the arena behind the gate, unoticed by the other kids yet. Then again, when was he ever noticed? He'd been watching Astrid all morning and never got the chance to exchange a word with her. He really needed a talk with his beloved. Back at the Edge, they'd always spend time together, being betrothed and all. They were a couple, and Hiccup had a hard time watching her pass by without shifting her eyes to him and give a smile. As much as in his other life everybody would want to be around him that now he was an outcast of his own tribe.

The gate flew open as Gobber pulled on the lever and the young warriors walked out, chatting about how well they'd performed to battle that Gronckle.

''Alright!'' called Gobber, waving at his new recruits to leave with gestures of his hook. ''Same time tomorrow. We progress to the quick and vecious Deadly Nadder..!''

Hiccup turned to the gang as they passed by, none of them even landing their gaze on him. A stab of loneliness made him grab Astrid by the wrist and drag her back in the entrance of the arena as the gang walked out into the open.

''Astrid, we need to talk.'' he declared, gesturing to them both with his hand once they were out of sight from the others.

But the girl only pulled away immediately, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him for having dared touch her. ''I'm sorry, what are you doing?'' she demanded, an accent of anger he knew all too well in her tone. But the shield-maiden refused to even hear it and walked away, rolling her eyes up.

''Wait! Astrid.'' he called her back, reaching out a hand to bring her back by his side. ''Look, um, you have a _pride_ and _sense_ of duty that will one day drive you to face the Flightmare on your own, without _any_ regard of yourself. But you will not triumph unless you hear me out.''

Astrid turned around, frowning to what he was saying. But Hiccup carried on, hoping he'd get her attention someway.

''You are willing to go rogue and defy orders to ensure the safety of your loved ones.'' he said, recalling the time she'd misinterpreted the situation when he'd accepted Viggo's help to defeat Ryker. She had defined his direct order to protect him and he'd always remember that. ''I know more about you than you know about yourself, Astrid. Please, I need you…''

Snotlout suddenly appeared in the background, coming up to Astrid's side. His eyes narrowed at him as he grabbed the girl's arm, a silent message that what he dreamt with Astrid would never happen.

''Sorry, we were just going _away_ from you.'' said Snotlout, leading the girl away from Hiccup.

Hiccup watched them go. Astrid didn't even _fight_ Snotlout. It was a thought he never thought he'd have, but he was _jealous._ He sighed, realizing Astrid didn't want to have anything to do with him at all, something he _really_ wasn't used to.

…

''Fishlegs, I'm telling you.'' said Hiccup, walking up the stairs to the Great Hall for Gobber had called a meeting with the recruits after class. Rain had started to pour heavily, and they would be soaked by the time they'd reach cover. Hiccup had needed to get this off his shoulders and Fishlegs was the one he trusted more at the moment to keep the parts of the story to himself. ''In my other life, she's my girlfriend! You have no idea how much everything's different. ''

''Seriously? Astrid?'' commented Fishlegs, having a hard time to believe his friend's stories he believed were more like fairy tales. "You dream big, my friend. Quite an imagination… I mean, men on the back of dragons? That's ridiculous.''

''I-It's not my imagination..! You ride a Gronckle and you love dragons more than anything in the world! Fishlegs.'' he tried again before reaching the last stair.

They entered the Great Hall, and the moment Fishlegs noticed the group of teens sitting at a table, he left Hiccup for them, pretending he was never talking to him-afraid to suffer the same faith as an outcast.

''Unbelievable…'' he breathed to himself, following behind more slowly. His wet hair dangled before his eyes and his fur vest was soaked, heavy on his shoulders.

Of course, he didn't even try to sit with his friends. The way Snotlout smugly smirked at him had him want to strangle him in front of everybody. But he knew better than to do that. He knew the better Snotlout, and thinking about how many times he'd had his back controlled his temper.

He knew Gobber would hand over the Book of Dragons, and even if he'd read it a thousand times, he wanted to explore the manual once more.

As predicted, the time came and the blacksmith dropped the heavy book on the table, informing there'd be no attacks given the storm outside.

''Wait, you mean read?''

''While we're still alive?''

''Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?''

Hiccup rolled his eyes and waited late at night till there were nobody left in the place. He had lit some candles and opened the book to the blank Night Fury page. He had filled this empty space to the brink once, but looking at it now felt like years of work thrown over a cliff. He pulled out his notebook from his vest and opened it up to the page where his very first drawing of Toothless should've been. He dropped it over the manual, never feeling so hollow his entire life.

For the first time since his journey, he wished he'd never chosen a different path.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went as normal as normal went. Hiccup would work for Gobber in the forge, and after many days in a row, his arms would grow weak, unable to provide the strength he needed to keep going. It was strange, given that he'd fight battles after battles and never grow stiff. In other words, he felt rusty. It wasn't a routine he was used to anymore.

But what hurt the most was Astrid.

He came across her once while crossing the bridge to the arena with the gang and waved at her, smiling from habit, until he remembered she did not have a care in the world about him. She had just stared at him awkwardly, and when she'd passed, he had watched her go, sighing to himself. Snotlout was on her trail all the time, flirting and inviting her over for training. It was frustrating to be unable to approach her without her agreement, given from what he's seen. This was not the Astrid he remembered... not the one he loved.

Sensing the feels catching up to him, Hiccup had turned around and carried on with his walk, head low, his gaze trailing at his feet.

It was a mundane life, but Hiccup kept telling himself every single time that at least his father was alive.

He sat alone in the cove one evening on the single rock sticking out of the ground, the sun sending golden rays through the pine trees down on a lonely soul. Hiccup was heavily regretting his decision and wished he could take it all back, wake up just like last time and restart everything over so that his life would take on its destined path. He missed his friends so much it was indescribable. He pictured all of their adventures, the whole story tracing back to the moment he pressed his hand on Toothless' snout for the very first time. It was a forbidden friendship that'd never really happened when he thought about it. All he knew was only in his head. There was no one out there but him who knew about the course he'd destroyed.

He looked up from the ground, playing a scene when Toothless first met Astrid. Neither of the two had liked each other at first sight, but it had led to their first flight. It had been one of the most magical moments in his life, but he knew it would never happen now. He looked up to the sky, knowing up there was where he belonged, with the Dragon Riders.

Without reaching for the thought, the Astrid he knew's words echoed in his mind.

'' _We've known each other our whole lives, Hiccup. And I've never felt further away from you…''_

The way Astrid had looked at him made him feel broken and now he understood what she had felt. And it was horrible. Absolutely dreadful.

He suddenly found himself drawing Toothless on the ground. Only this time there was no dragon to peek curiously over his shoulder.

…

Hiccup walked across the village. He'd returned from the cove, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He looked up to the night sky, a perfect full moon shining down on the island. This would've been quite a nice moonlit flight…

Hiccup shook his head to rid his mind of broken thoughts.

''... I cannot think of a better offer, Johann.'' he recognized his father's voice as he neared the plaza.

''Johann...'' he echoed, freezing mid-track. Eyes staring and arms wide, Hiccup's mind raced with what he remembered of this traitor's plans.

''Master Hiccup!'' called Johann from where he stood with the Chief, spreading his arms in greetings.

Hiccup frowned angrily, approaching the so said trader threateningly. ''What are _you_ doing here?!'' he bellowed, unconscious of the shocked expression all over Stoick's face. ''I don't know what are your intentions with the Archipelago, but I suggest you go back wherever you came from.''

''Intentions?'' repeated Stoick, looking from his son to the merchant questioningly with his hands up to his hips. ''What's going on here, Johann?''

"You're right. My apologies.'' said Johann, joining his hands together. ''It was not on the schedule to show up on Berk so late. I see it can disturb some...''

But Hiccup had heard enough. '' _Don't_ act like you don't know what I'm talking about, _Johann._ " he snapped, burrowing his gaze into the trader.

''Alright!'' bellowed Stoick in his turn, seeing how wild his son was turning. ''Hiccup, go back to the house. I don't need you causing trouble _every_ where.''

Hiccup gritted his teeth and stared into his father's side, unbelieving the order. ''But, dad-'' he tried, only to be cut off, a finger jabbed right under his chin commandingly.

''I don't want to hear it!'' said Stoick, a fire in his eyes.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Johann who only stared back, startled.

Crossly turning his back on them, Hiccup walked away. It was hard to have Johann slip away so easily, especially when his father wasn't there to listen to his son. Johann was danger, and he had to do something to prevent the traitor's plans from succeeding. But Hiccup soon remembered he was years ago. He didn't know how far he was in his plans. But better safe than sorry.

He entered the house, and gazing down at the Chief and trader one last time, he shut the door and sped for the loft where he crawled out of his window to keep an eye on Johann. He refused to make it easy for the man. So he leaned against the frame and watched his foe.

...

Hiccup woke up, startled when his forehead hit the window frame.

''Whoa!'' he gasped in alarm, recovering from the sudden awakening. He rubbed his forehead, wincing. He figured his hand on which he'd been leaning on must've given away during his unexpected nap. ''Come on, Hiccup. Keep your guard up.'' His eyes scanned the plaza, but his father and merchant were long gone. ''Oh, great. Nice going, Hiccup. You had _one_ job and you succeeded at screwing up. Again.''

Wasting no time, he crawled out completely out of the window and landed on the soft grass. ''Alright, Johann. Where are you?'' he whispered to himself. The moon had gone, leaving the island to the shadows. His eyes reached to the black sea ahead, and came back to the docks. The best place he could think at finding him was on his ship. ''Let's get this over with...''

Hiccup reached the platforms leading down to the surface of the water, thankful not to have his prosthetic leg for once. He'd be way more stealthy without having a _click_ echoing around all the time.

He walked down gingerly, grazing his fingers on the rock wall all the way down, keeping to the shadows. He didn't want to take chances if Johann wasn't asleep yet. His eyes narrowed down as something caught his eyes. That's when he noticed two silhouettes talking in the darkness further down. Suspicious, Hiccup cautiously approached, hiding behind a catapult that needed to be rolled up for repairmen. He could hardly see who it was, so he tried recognizing their voices. Crouching low, Hiccup stretched an ear and immediately recognized both men.

Mildew seemed to be complaining about something, and Johann sounded like he was reassuring the old man. A knot caught in his throat.

 _So two traitors working together… that can lead to no good,_ he thought.

''I cannot stand these dragons anymore,'' said Mildew. ''Your whole project better work or else.''

''Or else what?'' demanded Johann threateningly, jabbing his finger under the old man's chin. ''Are you really the one in position to bargain? Remember who holds the key to finding the King of Dragons… I have allies. What do you have, Mildew? Sheep and cabbage? Remember that I am only holding myself back from slicing that turky neck of yours for your reports of Berk. So I suggest you watch your tongue... ''

 _The King of Dragons._

Johann cleared his throat, recovering his classic position as a marchant. ''The whole plan should fall right into place if there are no interferences.'' he finished, looking out at the horizon.

Hiccup stared wide-eyed at the two shapes from his spot... and _that_ 's when it hit him. The Dragon Riders were the only ones who had ever been able to stand between Johann and his rule. So if there were no Dragon Riders, then Johann's plan would be on the move twice as fast. He'd eventually find the King of Dragons, way sooner than destined with nobody to stop him… With that much power, he'd be able to wipe out every island in the Archipelago and beyond.

Heat pulsed through him and he started breathing loudly. If he did nothing at all, thousands of people would die. The Outcasts, the Berserkers, the Wingmaidens, the Defenders of the Wing, and not to mention his own tribe. Dragons would be slaughtered as well. Instinctively, Hiccup ran back up the platforms up to the village.

As a Dragon Rider, he had the duty to protect dragon species and his allies from another life.

But he couldn't do this alone. He needed someone who'd believe him. Someone who stood against killing dragons…

…

Still at night, Hiccup entered the arena, approaching the traps in the walls fearlessly. He pulled on the lever that triggered the opening of one of the many cages, and almost instantly, Nadder spines flew out from the darkness inside, impaling themselves in the stone wall on the opposite side.

The sky-blue Deadly Nadder ran out of the trap, beating her wings and squawking aggressively. Her narrowed pupil landed on the boy and she didn't waste a moment to charge at him using her nasal horn.

''Whoa!'' he cried out, raising both hands up to confuse her. The Nadder stopped dead in her tracks and eyed the small Viking curiously, her large head angled to one side. Wasting no time, Hiccup scratched her under the chin, smoothing her aggressiveness. ''Yeah, see? You and I are not enemies. But I do need your help.''

Hiccup was used to training Deadly Nadders and other common dragons. It would've been a challenge if he hadn't lived outside the Archipelago for so long. It had only required scratching and chicken and now Stormfly was his friend forever.

He flew high in the sky, the silver light of dawn stretching on the horizon and spreading all across the cloudy sky. The dragon's wings beat on each side of him, carrying him to Caldera Cay. It felt good to feel the cold air on his face once again. This is where he belonged—high up in the sky. The isle soon came in sight and Hiccup lowered his flight closer to the water. He didn't want to descend from the sky and freak out the entire tribe. He remembered how Mala had believed they were Dragon Hunters because they rode dragons, thinking they forced them to do their bidding.

He leaned on Stormfly, directing her for the woods. They landed on the forest floor and Hiccup hopped off immediately, ordering the dragon to stay where she was.

The village appeared through the trees, and Hiccup crept forward, avoiding to be seen. When the path was clear, he made a run for the hut he believed was their leader and fung the door wide, thundering inside.

''Mala!'' he called as he entered.

The leader stood in the middle of the room, leaning over a table with a map, Throk standing loyally by her side. Their bewildered expressions reminded him that they still had no idea who he was…

Throk instantly had his trusted axe held tightly with both hands, growling low at the intruder. ''A Dragon Hunter! Should I dispose of this uninvited guest, my Queen?'' he demanded, his eyes never leaving the boy standing in the entrance.

''Not the hospitality I was expecting…'' he mumbled under his breath, his arms dropping on either side.

When Mala's second in command approached him menacingly, Hiccup quickly ran through a series of thoughts with which he thought he might be able to convince the Queen to believe him. The adventure with the Eruptodon egg seemed like the most convincing one.

''Wait, listen to me.'' he tried, placing both hands before him while looking straight at Mala. ''When an Eruptodon hatches an egg, that egg needs to be placed in a sacred hatching site located in the center of your volcano.''

It was quick, but Hiccup couldn't waste a second. He needed them to trust him.

''How did you know that?'' asked Mala, walking closer to Hiccup with green eyes narrowed to slits. He could tell she was suspicious, but at least he'd gotten her interest, unlike with Astrid back on Berk.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes. ''How to explain this..? Uh, okay, look. I need you to believe me. Please. I was set back in time to be given sight of a different path if I'd made a different decision.'' he explained. At least, that was what he understood of the story.

''Set back in time? Ha!'' mocked Throk. ''No God, even by the force of the Ancients, holds the power to change faith itself.''

''Well faith changed!'' disagreed Hiccup, throwing his arms wide while approaching them. He was growing impatient with passing second. He'd just heard a disturbing conversation and learned everyone he loved and cared would be killed by Johann's cold hands. He refused to take things slowly. He needed allies and people who trusted him to fight by his side. ''And now we need to do something about Johann! His plans to finding the King of Dragons is progressing twice as fast!''

''King?'' echoed Mala, her eyes widening in alarm. She exchanged a concerned look with Throk. Her gaze drifted back to him and he could tell she was struggling whether to trust him or not. ''Okay, we believe you, young Viking.'' She then turned her back on him and gestured for Throck to exchange a few words. ''Have guards surround the perimeter. We don't want him escaping.''

Hiccup heard Mala's quick order and stared at them both. ''You still think I'm a spy?!'' he demanded, but waited for no response as Throk flung his weapon at him after realizing he'd understood their unspoken plan that probably would've involved torture for answers.

Hiccup couldn't help it if he knew his allies' strategies.

''Quick! Restrain him!'' ordered Mala, pointing at the fleeing trespasser. Hiccup moved through the village, retreating where he'd left Stormfly. ''He's escaping!''

''He surely thinks quickly.'' commented Throk, tightening his grip around the handle of his giant axe.

''Indeed.'' agreed Mala, standing at the entrance of the hut as she watched her guards go after the Viking. ''He is the obvious choice to send to spy on us.''

…

Hiccup climbed to the sky, gasping for breath after avoiding several sleeping darts.

"I can't believe it!"" he exclaimed, passing a hand through his hair in despair. ''The Defenders of the Wing refused to hear me out! At this rate, Johann will be ruling the world.''

He lay down on the Nadder's back, his arms serving as pillow for his head. He was running out of ideas. The Outcasts were still their enemies and still killed dragons, the Berserkers... Dagur must be chief by now. Not to mention that he's still deranged. The Wingmaidens should have been his next stop, but if he'd failed to convince Mala, how in the world would he manage with Atali?

His eyes opened up to the clear blue sky. It looked so peaceful, but he knew disaster was on its way, unless someone stood up and prevented it.

''Urgh.'' he groaned, the wind pushing his bangs from his forehead. ''Why can't I find anyone who believes me?''

He suddenly straightened up, a crazy idea coming into mind. ''Viggo!'' he gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was going down as Hiccup and Stormfly reached Dragon Hunter Island. Everything down below was the same as he'd ever known, only for the exception that there was way fewer guards posted.

''Viggo mustn't have much enemies for his guard to be so low.'' he commented, circling above. A movement from the middle of the isle suddenly caught his attention, and Hiccup noticed Viggo walking in his tent while Ryker left. Two guards were posted on either side of the entrance and Hiccup frowned in satisfaction. ''That should be easy. Common, Stormfly.''

The first stars glowed bright against the marine-blue background, making it perfect for Hiccup to shift to action. He dived down, about to take out both guards at once to then make his entrance and convince Viggo to trust him, but he soon recalled Viggo was the same as when he first met him. He couldn't just break in the tent and be a threat to his eyes. He needed to see him as an ally.

Hiccup folded back at the last second before the guards noticed them approaching and directed the dragon towards a group of hunters up ahead.

…

Viggo was arranging his pieces in the crate of his game, Maces and Talons, when his brother entered the tent.

''Everything in order, big brother?'' demanded Viggo, concerned why his second in command was back so soon.

''There was an intruder on the island.'' reported Ryker dryly, lifting his chin. ''Shall I dispose of him? He doesn't look like much if you ask me.''

Viggo turned to his brother, reaching both hands to his back. ''Never judge something you don't understand, Ryker. It might take years, but someday you might recognize that it's the smallest things that take up the most room…'' he said, approaching his brother. The second in command narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. ''Bring him to me. Then I'll decide of his fate.''

Ryker snorted and exited the tent, walking up to his two soldiers holding the boy still by his arms.

''This is your lucky day…'' growled Ryker as he passed his prisoner.

Hiccup glared back. He'd never liked Ryker anyway. He didn't care on which side he was on.

A sudden push in the back made him stumble forward and Hiccup was brought in the tent. He was thrown to the dusty ground and Hiccup turned his head around to watch them leave with Ryker. Quietly sighing in relief, Hiccup picked himself up and turned his eyes on the man behind a desk with his back at him. This part of the plan had worked, but there was yet to come.

''Viggo.'' he said, advancing a little. ''We need to talk.''

But Viggo's only reply was a hum. ''Strange,'' he said. ''Every time someone enters this place, they quiver in fear at my feet…'' The man slowly turned around, facing the young Viking boy that looked at him straight in the eyes. ''And I don't believe we've met.''

''We have. Or, we never did—but I know, Viggo.'' declared Hiccup, slamming his fist against the wooden table with the Maces and Talons game set on a corner. The hunter's unconsciousness was torturing him. ''I know everything.''

Viggo only chuckled, circling the desk to stand before the boy he'd just met. ''And what would 'everything' entail?'' he asked, a dark tone embarking to his voice.

Hiccup frowned, green eyes digging into brown, and said, ''The King of Dragons.''

Viggo's eyes suddenly widened, obviously feeling threatened. Hiccup realized at this moment that just diving down with Stormfly would've been as efficient in the end. But there was no backing down now.

''I know you're working for Johann.'' he continued, ready to face the hunter's wrath to his knowledge of this never spoken information.

''What?'' snarled Viggo, gritting his teeth.

''I need you to listen to me…'' tried Hiccup, trying to stay calm when he saw the man reaching for his dagger on the desk behind him. ''I know—''

But Viggo refused to let him finish. With no warning, he swung his blade at the boy, missing him by an inch.

''I know Johann pays you to take part of the project.'' he added, watching for another swing of the blade. ''You think it benefits you, but you're wrong. It doesn't happen that way."

Viggo circled the boy, discreetly trapping him between him and the desk. Hiccup understood that he had ticked him off very quickly. ''How do you know all this?'' he demanded, clearly frustrated of not having seen this coming. He waved his dagger menacingly, a side Hiccup had never seen. He had always known him for his strategies.

''I know it because _I_ was your adversary in Maces and Talons.'' answered Hiccup, receiving a shocked expression from the man. Viggo had stated that he was a worthy opponent on their first battle, and probably his only one. "I've lived this, but I messed everything up. And now, I'm stuck in the past, and believe it or not, you and I worked _together_ to try to stop Johann.''

Viggo's gaze dropped to the ground and then to Hiccup, making Hiccup believe he was considering for a bried moment. With a quick move too fast for Hiccup to react, he managed to pin the youngster to the desk, pressing his forearm to his chest while holding his weapon up, ready to bring it down. But the movement of the table caused a piece in the Maces and Talons crate to fall—the Viking chief, specifically. Viggo stared at the game piece for a moment, reconsidering the stranger's story.

Viggo slowly backed off, his eyes closed to slits. ''Why on Earth would I ally with my opponent at Maces and Talons..?'' he wondered.

''Because I was a Dragon Rider, Viggo.'' said Hiccup, rubbing his bruised shoulder he'd hit against the table. ''You and I were a reflection of each other. You asked for my help once. Now I'm asking for yours.''

''But then if I ally with my opponent, that makes me the traitor.'' thought Viggo, shifting his gaze to Hiccup. ''And the traitor-''

''Always dies in the end.'' finished Hiccup, hoping all of this would be convincing enough.

''This is madness.'' whispered the hunter.

''Trust me. I know.'' commented Hiccup, looking down at his old clothes.

Viggo looked at the boy curiously. ''You seem to know a lot of things.''

A roar Hiccup recognized all too well echoed from outside. He sped out without hesitating and looked up to find Singetails circling over the island, Flyers on their backs.

''No, no, no!'' almost shouted Hiccup, holding his ground. ''W-we need to hurry.''

''It doesn't matter, now.'' said Viggo, exiting the tent behind him. He watched the creatures fly around, regret in his voice. ''I fear it's too late. The search has begun.''

Hiccup turned around to face the hunter. ''The search?'' he repeated, confused. ''Search for what? Why would they even come here?''

''I hold knowledge of an ancient artifact that will tell the location of the King of Dragons.'' informed Viggo, his eyes fixed on the dragons above.

''The Dragon Eye?'' asked Hiccup, his eyes growing wide.

''You know about this as well, I suppose?'' asked the hunter chief, cocking an eyebrow. ''It has belonged to my tribe for centuries, but was lost, long ago.''

Hiccup needn't to hear the rest. He knew exactly what to do now. If there was any chance to avoid total destruction, he needed to act on the spot.

If Johann didn't hold the Dragon Eye yet, that meant he could never find the King of Dragons. If they got to it _before_ Johann and destroyed it, then they could end this war before it ever started.

''I have a plan.'' said Hiccup, gesturing for Stormfly who had been hiding in the trees to come closer. ''We need to get to the Ship Graveyard.''

When he thought about it, at this time in his other life, they were battling Outcasts as Dragon Riders. The simple fact that there were Dragon Riders prevented Johann from progressing with his plans. But because of their absence, Krogan had showed up earlier than invited and Johann already had a whole army of Flyers and Hunters.

He climbed on the Deadly Nadder, offering a hand for Viggo to join him. He saw the man hesitating for a second, but grabbed Hiccup's hand anyway. Rethinking about it, Hiccup had a hard time to believe Viggo had been easier to persuade than the Defenders of the Wings, which barely made sense to his mind.

They soared over the island, being as careful as possible to avoid being seen by the Flyers.

''Why do you want to go to this Ship Graveyard?'' asked Viggo, trying to understand. ''There's nothing but death there.''

''Because that's where the Dragon Eye is.'' said Hiccup over his shoulder while keeping his eyes focused up ahead. ''If it's key to finding the King of Dragons, then we need to destroy it.''

''So, if you really are from another future,'' dared ask Viggo, looking down at the ground far below. ''What happens to me?''

But Hiccup didn't have time to answer as a blast was suddenly fired too close to his liking. Stormfly readjusted, squawking madly at her attacker. Hiccup looked up to see a Singetail hovering high above, obviously aware of their presence.

''We need to get out of here!'' shouted Hiccup, tightening his grip to the dragon's shoulders. He'd forgotten Stormfly wasn't actually the same Stormfly he knew. She did not have her years of experience and recalled she was wild just a day ago.

Never seeing it coming, a Singetail dived from above to stand in the way of the escaping Deadly Nadder and its riders. Hiccup gasped as he made eye-contact with its flyer.

''Johann.'' growled Hiccup, gritting his teeth. He wasn't going to let him destroy everything and everyone he loved when there was something he could do about it. He was a Dragon Rider, the only thing able to stand in his way.

''Traitor.'' growled Johann, narrowing his eyes menacingly at the hunter.

''Get out of here, dragon!'' ordered Viggo as he watched the Singetail prepare its fire. He was a traitor now and there was no turning back.

Stormfly was ready to escape when suddenly; a red Titan Singetail with a Flyer dived for them at full speed, slamming into the Nadder.

Stormfly roared her pain and, unable to keep flying any longer, fell from the sky, crashing on the forest floor below. Her riders were knocked off her back and a cloud of dust formed around them. The two Singetails hovered above, roaring angrily.

Hiccup coughed and pulled his leg free from the dragon's deadweight, grunting at the effort. He felt dizzy, but he noticed the two dragons that had knocked them out of the sky land beside them.

Viggo crawled from under the dragon's wing, pulling himself to his feet to face his new enemies. Johann and Krogan circled him with absolutely no interest for the boy standing beside the downed dragon.

''After everything you gave, you would flee on our final stage?'' said Johann, pulling on the chains of his dragon for it to fire.

Viggo balled his fists, ready for the heat. ''So that's how it's gonna be.'' he growled, believing his destiny to be different. But he stayed anyway, turning to Hiccup. ''Go! Get out of here. They want me, not you.''

Hiccup lifted Stormfly's head, encouraging her to get up. ''We can help!'' he called once the dragon was on her feet again. ''I'm not leaving you!''

''Get to that graveyard!'' he ordered, pointing in direction of the exit. ''I'll hold them off until you're through.''

Hiccup felt his heart break. It was a second time Viggo gave his life so he could defeat Johann and Krogan. He just hoped the outcomes would be the same as well…

Without wasting any more time, he mounted the Nadder and took off in direction of the location of the Dragon Eye.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dawn when Hiccup reached the Ship Graveyard. He entered the thick fog bank, slowing his speed to he wouldn't crash into an unexpected shipwreck. The sunrays shone through the mist, giving it a spooky pink shade.

Soon enough, the Reaper's flag came in sight and Hiccup felt a shiver run down his spine as he hovered next to it. It was just like the first time, but here, he knew what to expect. He landed at the exact same place as he had with Toothless, avoiding as many traps as he could. He didn't want to relive that experience too much again.

But something felt odd as the Nadder's heavy feet hit the deck of the ship. Approaching the trap, Hiccup saw that it was wide open.

''Somebody got here before us…'' he said to himself, panic catching up to him. If they got the Dragon Eye, then the game was over. Without the Dragon Riders, or any allies, Berk was toasted and so were everybody else.

He dismounted and walked up to the trap. Gingerly looking down inside, he could see the bear trap had already been triggered. Trying as much to stay positive, he walked down the ladder and saw the body of the hunter in a corner who'd been victim of this cruel trap's teeth. Blood covered the floorboards, and as Hiccup advanced, he noticed more bodies of Johann's men lay around in the darkness.

He felt sick, but focused on his goal. But when he finally reached the chamber, what he'd feared the most lay before his eyes.

The Dragon Eye was gone.

''No.'' he breathed, feeling the weight of the whole world drop on him. The faith of his people had lied on his decisions again, and he'd failed them. His father wasn't going to be better, even if he'd never shot down Toothless. He'd been wrong. Destiny still arrives, no matter what. Johann had succeeded in ruling the world.

The boat suddenly rocked violently and a dreadful roar of pain reached his ears.

''Stormfly!'' he cried out, speeding back to the deck. He shot out of the trap to find the dragon lying on her side, arrows stuck in her back. Terrified, Hiccup looked up to the sky, meeting the gaze of two Flyers hovering above with their bows at hand.

He heard the Nadder giving wheezing sighs, suggesting she had trouble breathing. He could guess all too easily the arrows had pierced through her lungs. It was a cruel death to give to a dragon—to anyone, really. It was cruel to leave a beast to suffer. Cruel not to finish a kill…

''No, not you too…'' he said, his voice choked as he collapsed next to her, pressing his forehead against the side of her head. He knew she was fighting her final battle, and Hiccup regretted not having been able to protect his loved one's dragon.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pleaded for her to make it through. But he had already lost her, and so the battle no one knew he was fighting. ''Please…'' he pleaded; his hair dangling before his eyes, making him look broken. He had hoped things would've turned out differently, but he had only lost more. In a moment of despair, he wished his friends would show up to fight by his side and called them in cries of fury. ''Astrid! Snotlout! Anyone!'' he cried out to the pale sky above, his vision foggy from the water in his eyes. But no cry was returned and he crouched, holding his middle as the pain of his losses became unbearable. ''I can't do this alone… ''

He raised his eyes to the Gods, quietly challenging them. Releasing his last tears, Hiccup looked at Stormfly's form and refused to keep living with the death of a dragon on his conscience any longer. Her blood was as much on his hands as on these hunters'. He looked down at his hands and balled them into fists, a new energy sparked inside. If he was to die today, he'd better make most of it.

''I'm a Dragon Rider.'' he panted, rising to his feet. He walked across the deck and grabbed an axe that'd been launched from a booby trap into the middle mast of the ship. He repeated the words over and over, slowing down his breathing. He looked down at the blade, his reflection clear against the polished metal. ''I'm a Dragon Rider. Dragon or not.''

His time had finally come, and Hiccup fearlessly raised his weapon over his head, shouting a battle cry that called out to his enemies. He watched them dive for him while the Singetails prepared their fire, the image reflecting in his emerald green eyes. He stood his ground, and when the flames descended, licking the wood of the deck, Hiccup faced the fire, its blinding white-hot explosion leaving him sightless of what followed.

…

His hand was suddenly met with a stone-cold surface on his left as Hiccup regained his balanced. He blinked his eyes opened that had shut from the hot flames, only to be given sight of a perfect quiet night on Berk. The torches leading to the Great Hall shone vigorously, and he could hear the distant lapping of the powerful waves against the foundation of the island.

''What in the name of Thor...'' he trailed off, gazing at his surroundings in awe. Was _this_ real, now?

His feet led him to the edge of the village and he found himself sitting down on the soft grass, his eyes fixed on the horizon up ahead. He suddenly released a loud sigh, dragging him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his leather armor and examined his chest with his hands, just like he'd done when he'd woken up that day all those years ago.

''The Gods will never stop toying with my emotions, will they?'' he told himself, looking up to the marine-blue sky above his head. The story of if he'd never chosen to shoot Toothless down all played in his mind, reminding him of the enemy. The black water of the ocean before him looked peaceful, but he knew awful things were going on beyond that grey line of the horizon.

A sudden careful whine from behind him had Hiccup spin around and green eyes met. ''Toothless!'' he cried, throwing his weight on his best bud's massive head as he hugged him tightly. The Night Fury gazed at his rider worriedly when he retrieved his arms. ''I'm sorry, bud. I'll _never_ again regret shooting you down.''

The dragon gave a warning growl, angling his head curiously at his rider's choice of words.

''Hiccup?'' came Astrid's cautious call a short distance away. He could tell she thought he was still down after blaming himself for his father's state. But Hiccup had accepted it all after what he'd just experienced. He turned from his dragon and approached her, a sincere smile growing on his face. He'd just spent months in his head walking past her without any sign that she knew he existed. And now here she was, worried about him and mostly confused by his change of emotions after his heartbreaking speech in the Great Hall. ''Are you okay?''

Now only inches apart, Hiccup reached for her hand and simply smiled. ''I'm fine.'' he reassured her. ''Actually, I couldn't be better.''

Astrid shyly smiled back, twisting around as the rest of the riders approached.

''Whoa, what's happening here?'' demanded Ruffnut, hands to her hips. ''Gotta party going on?''

''Ruff, Hiccup was on the brink of opening up like waterspout five minutes ago.'' commented Tuffnut, disapproving of his sister's remark with gestures of his arms. ''You really think he's up for that? Not that _I_ wouldn't appreciate a good party. Or a funeral, whichever works best... Did you know, you can put the _fun_ in _fun_ eral?''

''Shush, you!'' said Snotlout from their side.

''Hiccup, are you alright?'' asked Fishlegs, his tone cautious just like Astrid's had been. To them, he'd _just_ shouted and they knew it was early to start getting on his nerves again. But Hiccup only felt relieved to see them— _all_ of them. The Dragon Riders. ''What you said about your dad… it got us all pretty shook. I hope you—''

''I'm alright, Fishlegs.'' half-laughed Hiccup, his arm wrapped around Astrid's waist. He exchanged a loving gaze, and he could tell she was glad he was back to his old self. ''No, I… I have a different point of view now. And turns out, it was the twins' nonsense story that was closest to what might've happened if, you know.''

''Really?'' asked Tuffnut, amazed. He turned to Ruffnut, who wore the same expression as her brother. ''Is the old H actually giving us credit for once?''

''Look,'' interrupted Hiccup before this went too far. ''What do you say we get out of here, huh? I'll meet you at the training grounds.'' His gazed trailed to the top of the hill on which his house was built. ''I've got once last thing I need to do.''

…

Hiccup sat beside his father's bed, Gobber and Gothi waiting at the door to give the heir some space.

''I'm not giving up on you, Dad.'' he said, his eyes locked on Stoick's beat-up form. A pang of regret hit him as he recalled seeing his father on his feet and fighting alongside his soldiers in his vision. But he knew he would just have been dead as well as everybody else a couple months later if he had actually chosen to do as ordered by Gobber. Johann's evil plans came rushing back to him, the cause of what could have been and what is now. ''But I've got to stop Johann and the Flyers, or none of this will matter.''

He reached to hold his father's hand, as rough as sandstone. ''You keep fighting. You're not done yet. Berk needs you.'' his voice choked on his next words. '' _I_ need you...''

As a silent reply, Stoick slightly squeezed his son's hand, sparking new hope for Hiccup who couldn't help but manifest a smile of relief.

For a short moment, Hiccup felt as if he was at peace and he wished he could embrace that feeling forever. That was until the door was flung wide and Astrid came bursting into the room, concern painted all over her face.

''Hiccup!'' called Astrid. ''You have to see this.''

Without wasting a second, Hiccup rose to his feet and chased after Astrid down the stone stairs leading up to his house where he saw Windshear laying on the grassy terrain and Heather held in a sitting position by Fishlegs.

''What happened?'' asked Hiccup in a hurry, having a hard time believing the sight.

Heather grunted and turned her head to face the leader of the Dragon Riders. ''Vanaheim has been attacked by the Dragon Flyers.'' she said, her eyes locked with Hiccup's.

Hiccup stared down at the raven-haired girl, wondering if he was still stuck in the other story after all. He exchanged gaze with Astrid, finding new confidence.

He'd lived the worse. He was ready to face whatever came in his way, now. Never had he been more sure.

* * *

 **This is it! I know the end was probably 'out of the blue' for some of you, but that's the way the story goes..! Your reviews were amazing and I thank you all for that. You guys keep me going.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
